The Marriage Proposal Story
by justplainoleme
Summary: What has happened now that Aragorn has told Arwen to go to the Undying Lands? What does Arwen think? What does Aragorn think? What does Legolas think about all the mischeif he has caused?
1. Part 1 and Only

The Marriage Proposal Story: Part 1and Only  
  
This is my idea of why, in the movie, Lord Elrond wants Arwen to ditch Aragorn. It is a lie. It is not true. This starts out at the very beginning of the Council of Elrond.  
  
Frodo twitched. The seat he sat in was rather comfortable, but still. Gandalf had taken him to the Council so early! He cracked his neck, and winced again. "Not my day..." he mumbled. Gandalf looked down at him sternly, and Frodo regretted his words. His nose twitched. He glanced around, and started. Almost all of the seats were filled. Apparently they had been here longer than he thought.  
  
Lord Elrond stood. "Strangers of distant lands," he began, and then paused. "Do any of you have anything to say?" he said sternly. Frodo glanced about, and saw that Elrond was staring down at a group of elves, from the realm of Mirkwood. One of them stood. "Lord Elrond," he said "I am Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood."  
  
"And what is it you have to say, Legolas Greenleaf?" asked Elrond. Legolas glanced around at his companions, but none of them made any move to speak. "Lord Elrond," he said again. "I am part of an envoy sent by Thranduil. My father has sent me and my companions here to ask you a question of great importance."  
  
"I'm sure it is," Elrond murmured.  
  
Legolas flushed slightly. "I now ask you," he said, "for the hand of your daughter, the Lady Arwen Undomiel, in marriage." Even as Frodo watched, Aragorn tensed, and sat straight up. Arwen (whom Frodo had not even seen) let out a small gasp of horror.  
  
"My father and I would have you know that if the proposal is not accepted, there shall be no hard feelings." said Legolas, watching Arwen and Aragorn. "Relations shall be the same as always between Mirkwood and Rivendell."  
  
As things were rather tense between Rivendell and Mirkwood at the time, it really is no wonder that Elrond wanted Arwen to accept the proposal.  
  
After this, the Council of Elrond continues as it always has.  
  
************  
  
"No!" said Arwen forcefully.  
  
"Arwen, be reasonable!" said Elrond angrily. "Aragorn is going to go off into this war, and he is only mortal. He may die. If he does, you will be left alone in this world, wishing for him. This is a good marriage!"  
  
"I love Aragorn," said Arwen softly. "And he may not die, father, he may live. And we can be together, and be happy, if only for the life span of a mortal."  
  
"If he survives, you will still have to become mortal." said Elrond bitterly. "And he will die, and you will wander the world alone and friendless until your shortened mortal life goes out, like a mere flicker, the flicker it will be if you stay with Aragorn!"  
  
"A flicker of happiness is better then an age of sorrow!" said Arwen, angry now. "I won't father, I won't!" With that, she ran away bitterly, hating her father, hating herself, hating life. Okay, she didn't hate life,because Aragorn was in life. Yeah, anyhow...  
  
"My lady Arwen," Legolas's voice said. She glanced up, and he was standing there.  
  
"Legolas," she said softly.  
  
"I know it does not please you," he said.  
  
"What?" she said, startled.  
  
"The proposal," he said. "I have seen the way you and Aragorn look at each other, and I know it would be wrong to separate you."  
  
"No, no," she said. "It is what would be best for us. We truly would be happy together, and-"  
  
He cut her off. "I would not separate two people like yourself and Aragorn." His tone was gentle. "You were made for each other. To separate you, to be the one who cut you apart, would be a crime I could not commit."  
  
"My father would not hesitate to do so," said Arwen. "There is no hope."  
  
********  
  
"Is that what you would have me tell her?" Aragorn said.  
  
"It was a dream, nothing but a dream!" said Elrond. "The two of you are not cut from the same wood, you are two different people. Let her leave. Let her go to the undying lands with her people."  
  
"And let her wait for Legolas there," said Aragorn bitterly. "So she can be happy, being a princess in the undying land."  
  
"Her happiness is in your hands," said Elrond. "I leave it to you to decide what to do with it."  
  
********  
  
"I am breaking off the proposal," said Legolas. "I do not have wish to marry you. Not if Aragorn is yours."  
  
"He is not mine, and I am not his!" said Arwen. "We would not be right for each other."  
  
"I am breaking off the proposal," Legolas repeated. "And I can see the joy in your eyes when I say this."  
  
"Am I not lovely to you?" said Arwen.  
  
"As lovely as a fragile rose on the bush," said Legolas, "but to take the rose off the bush would be to destroy it. As it would destroy you to take you away from Aragorn."  
  
He bowed low. "I go now to your father!" he said. "And I will tell him, that it could not be so."  
  
He strode away. Arwen stared after him.  
  
"Arwen,"  
  
She spun around. Aragorn was there.  
  
"Go," he said.  
  
"What?" she said.  
  
"To the undying lands," said Aragorn. "With your people."  
  
"You cannot be saying this!" Arwen breathed. "That is not what is meant to happen."  
  
"It was a dream, Arwen," he said. She had never seen him looking so sad. "Nothing more."  
  
He held out his hand. In it was her Evenstar pendant.  
  
She smiled weakly. "It was a gift," she said, "and gifts are meant to be kept."  
  
He nodded, and as he walked away slowly, Arwen could feel her heart breaking.  
  
********  
  
I would like to say that the people in this story use really silly language sometime. It might bother you.. But that's the way it goes, okay? It would sound really dumb if Legolas tells Arwen she's hot. Right? Reviews, please. Or not. 


	2. The Second Part

Disclaimer: I don't own Arwen. Or the Fellowship of the Ring. Or anyone in the Fellowship. Or Lord of the Rings. OR ANYTHING HERE!!!!!! AAAAHHH!  
  
The Marriage Proposal  
  
Part 2: The Second Part  
  
Here it is, back by the popular demand of the people. I think 2 people said that they wanted more. That's a lot, right? Of course. So all you reviewers keep on reviewing, and you just might get more story. Okay?  
  
Arwen sat in her chamber, staring dolefully out the window. It had been all of two days since the fellowship had left, and already it seemed like forever. It had been three days since Aragorn had told her to leave with her people. That seemed like longer than forever. How could she do it?  
  
I can't leave. She thought furiously. I belong with Aragorn, here, at Rivendell. And maybe someday, Aragorn will come back. She swiftly cast aside that thought. There is no 'maybe!' He will come back. Someday, I'll see him again. Someday.  
  
She sighed. She just wanted to be with Aragorn. Was that too much to ask? Apparently her father thought it was. As soon as Legolas had even mentioned the proposal, he had just completely forgotten about Aragorn. He had forgotten that Aragorn even existed! Well, that wasn't true. He remembered that Aragorn existed. But he had denied that she and Aragorn could ever be together! And it wasn't true! She could be with him! Mortality was a small price to pay for being with him.  
  
"If I leave him now, I will regret it forever," she whispered to herself. She stared out the window once more. Maybe she would try that argument on her father. He would give in. And she would be with Aragorn forever and ever.  
  
*****  
  
Aragorn trudged along slowly. His heart was heavy. Why had he let Elrond talk him into refusing Arwen? He loved Arwen. She was his heart and soul. Without her, living would be pointless.  
  
He shook all thoughts of Arwen away. He needed to have his wits together to continue on the quest. He would have no time for thoughts of her.  
  
Looking forward, Aragorn saw Legolas's long blonde hair, perfect in every way. Aragorn tried to force down the hatred that boiled up at the sight. There would be no room for personal matters here on the quest. It wasn't Legolas's fault. He hadn't known about the love Aragorn felt for Arwen, and vice versa. All he had known was that there was a possible alliance between Mirkwood and Rivendell. That would be no small feat. Aragorn looked down. For his comfort, he would not look at Legolas's head for the rest of the time. Then he could forget about what had happened, and still pretend that Arwen was his.  
  
*****  
  
Legolas walked along lightly, but his light feet did not match his heavy heart. What have I done? He wondered. Well, actually, he knew what he had done. He had driven Arwen and Aragorn far apart. Before, the question of mortality and immortality had been carefully avoided. But he had brought it up. He had opened a door that should have remained shut. He had struck a wedge between two people who belonged to each other.  
  
Of course, he could defend himself. He hadn't known about the love they shared. But even at the Council, he had seen the way they looked at each other. He had seen them together. There was no defense for what he had done. He had done the unthinkable. I can't believe how stupid I could be. You'd think all my time on this earth would have given me some wisdom. Now he was feeling sorry for himself, trying to justify what he had done by lack of wisdom. Well, that wasn't good enough. What could he do? He couldn't apologize. He could, but what would it do? Aragorn and Arwen would still be separated.  
  
He called himself a fool in all the tongues of men and of elves, but nothing would remove the guilt that gnawed away at him. He'd never done anything so truly horrible before. Now he knew what it was like.  
  
I hate myself. Now that was very self pitying. He really had to stop this. I will stop bringing myself down. I made a mistake. It was stupid. But now it's too late to change this.  
  
But if I can do anything to bring them back together, I will.  
  
So, my friendly little reviewers, how was it? Well, give me another review, and I will tell you more about what happens. I promise. Promise. Promise. I will write more for more reviews. And you will find out: will Aragorn and Arwen ever be together? 


End file.
